


Dumb Things

by Talumin



Category: Firefly, Serenity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talumin/pseuds/Talumin





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleheaven70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleheaven70/gifts).



[Dumb Things (signed)](https://vimeo.com/215362279) from [talumin](https://vimeo.com/user10166012) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
